1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surf fin fixing arrangements, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which one or more fins are securely mounted at a rear of a surfboard by snapping such that either assembly of the fins without sacrificing its fastening or disassembly thereof can be made easy.
2. Description of Related Art
For stability, one or more fins 2, most commonly three, are fixed to a surfboard 1 at its rear as shown in FIG. 1. A prior approach of fixing the fins 2 to the surfboard 1 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,359 as shown in FIG. 2. A plurality of holes (one is shown) 11 are formed on a rear of the surfboard 1. Each hole 11 is adapted to neatly receive a fixing plug 3. The plug 3 comprises a rectangular slot 31 and two obliquely drilled tapped holes 32 extending from a face and intersecting the slot 31. The fin 2 comprises a pair of tabs 21 extended downwardly from a base thereof. The tabs 21 are inserted into the slots 31. Each of two grub screws 16 is driven home by means of a tool (e.g., screw driver) to fasten the tab 21. This finishes the assembly of the fins 2 on the surfboard 1. For disassembly, simply unfasten the screws 16 by means of a screw driver and then pull the tabs 21 out of the slots 31.
While the cited patent is advantageous for its reliable fixing, its assembly or disassembly is a labor-intensive process. This is not desired. Moreover, the fin 2 tends to break in its joining portion (i.e., V-shaped grooves) with the tab 21. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.